


Kiss

by BabyPom



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M, True Love's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 12:02:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12983655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyPom/pseuds/BabyPom
Summary: Queenie wants Jacob to remember her.





	Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this after I had watched the movie, back in December 2016, and I only came across it in my documents today. So it's a year old, so don't judge me on this, okay?

Queenie had never tried anything like this before. Of course, as a natural legilimens she had the ability to, but she’d never been in a situation where she’d had to… or wanted to.

She just didn’t want to lose Jacob forever, and it was easy enough to remove a copy of the past day’s memories from his head in that final kiss before he was oblivated. But she wasn’t quite sure how to restore them.

She went down a more passive root to begin with, visiting the store he had made whenever she could, and passing over a few memories each time they made eye contact. And it was working… albeit slower than she might have liked.

He was remembering enough to have vague ideas of animals to make pastries from, and seemed to recognise her as more than just a regular customer, but it wasn;’t enough.

Which was why she had read up in books, trying to find another quicker way to remind Jacob, and she came across it. The answer.

She had gained a copy of his memories through a kiss, so she could give them back through it. (Like a true love’s kiss from the no-maj fairytales that Tina read her after their parents died, and she had desperately wanted to have the familiarity of fairytales before bedtime, without it being something that her mother and father had read to her.)

So she had visited the bakery late at night, after Jacob had closed up shop, cleaned up and was leaving to go home, and had waited in an alley nearby that she knew he would pass. 

She pulled him in, and kissed him. He resisted to begin with but then stopped, and Queenie released him. She could tell the memories were coming back all at once. 

Once he orientated himself again, Jacob smiled, and the next kiss was real for both of them.


End file.
